1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for levelled cementitious material spreading prior to laying tiles or other flooring materials, or to produce a level floor surface. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for cementitious material spreading onto a floor surface with irregularities which results in an improved consistency of bonding of the cementitious material to the floor surface and a near perfect levelled adhesive surface for laying tiles or other flooring materials, or to produce a level floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that it is often difficult to install tiles or the like on a floor surface because this surface is often uneven. The floor surface is first covered with an adhesive material such as a cementitious material preferably with a trowel so that rows of adhesive material are produced to varying depths ranging from channels that are substantially free of material to a flat surface. The rows of adhesive material provide for a surface on which tiles and the like are pressed in to varying depths depending on the thickness of each tile or the like and upon the deviation from level of the floor surface under the adhesive material, all to effect a flat and level surface of tiles or the like. The usual bed of cementitious material has to be applied in such a manner as to compensate for irregularities on the floor surface to provide for a levelled finished floor surface. In the case of highly uneven floor surfaces, no matter what care is being taken to cover the floor surface with the adhesive material, it is nearly impossible to achieve near perfect levelling of the adhesive surface.
The U.S. Pat. No 3,678,645 issued on Jul. 25, 1972 in the name of Valdes, discloses a tile placing machine for arranging tiles to be placed on floor and wall surfaces in rows and columns with the individual tiles being spaced from one another. This tile placing machine includes means for levelling the tiles so as to place them in coplanar relationship with respect to each other to a bed of cementitious material in an effective and rapid manner. This device only lays tiles onto a usual bed of adhesive material which had been applied by hand. Again, this device does not provide a near perfect levelled adhesive surface for laying tiles.